


Exhaustion

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: The time on Silverback's planet is more exhausting for Bridge than anyone anticipated.





	Exhaustion

_Sky, help me._

"Bridge?" He looked around in a panic. "I'm coming buddy." He ran off in the direction of the voice.

He found Bridge sprawled out face down in the dirt. 

"Bridge, are you okay?" He dropped to his knees and started shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah" was the weak reply. "I'm just exhausted." 

"Everything is just so draining." He continued, sitting up with more than a little assistance from Sky.

Sky immediately put up a force field around the other ranger, and let out a sigh of relief when he visibly perked up a bit.

He curled up, back against the tree and dropped his head to his knees. "There's the physical exhaustion from running 10 miles uphill. Psychic exhaustion because the  planet has some dark energy radiating from it, and then there's mental exhaustion from everyone arguing. I just feel like a candle burning at both ends. I'm getting burnt out."

"I'm sorry." Sky said in a strained whisper, reaching out. "I should have noticed. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I-" 

Bridge flinched backwards. "Stressing out isn't helping." 

"Sorry." 

As the silence turned awkward, Jack cried out. 

"Bridge, help." His voice came from deeper in the forest. 

Bridge gave an exasperated groan before they took off to find Jack.


End file.
